The Era Affected by Love
by Pudding and Candy
Summary: Peace has been secured and each era is back to normal. Naturally though, the Goddess known as Neptune in the Saturn era just had to add a little bit of a twist to the perfectly good progressing history (Without messing up history completely of course), and that little twist would be love of all things.


**Disclaimer:** IF and CH has the rights to Nepverse while Sega and ASCII holds the rights to the SeHa Girls.

* * *

In the Saturn era, there was peace and pudding residing over the land. Obviously, the pudding part is the work of a certain Goddess, but even as ridiculous as it sounds, things were still good. After all, both Sega Saturn and Neptune remember the conflict of the past that lead to having time travellers to their era along with lots of intervention. Still, the one known as Neptune always seem to find ways to annoy others, and in this specific case, it was Sega Saturn.

"Check out this new milk pudding!" Neptune said, holding out a big cup of the said pudding while having a ridiculous smile on her face towards Sega Saturn.

"You've been talking about that pudding for the last few _hours_ now, would you just stop bothering me already?" Saturn sighed, as she was trying hard to get some work done and provide some good games for the populace while Neptune is... almost doing nothing. Though there was technically not too much wrong with Neptune's priorities, part of being a Goddess was to provide the recreational needs for the people, and not surprisingly pudding is a valued delicacy in this era.

"Well, I am only trying to get you relaxed because here you are, all serious with that grumpy face and always caught up in work."

"That's what we're supposed to be doing in the first place, not everybody is a lazy Goddess like you!"

"Hey, that's not true, people need to relax every once in awhile after playing games. And that's where the pudding comes in, great to restore all your health in one single bite. Really, if you're too focused like that, you'll get wrinkles, grow old, and _nobody_ would like you~"

"WHAT DID YOU-" Saturn said in response to Neptune's last comment, clearly not pleased. However, the moment she turned towards Neptune, the Goddess had fed Saturn a spoonful of the milk pudding, stopping any complaints.

As to not unexpectedly choke, Saturn could only gulp down the pudding while Neptune retrieved the plastic spoon. Of course, this was nothing new at all, Neptune sometimes just had no sense of personal space and just did whatever she wished. However, what was really infuriating with this scene was that the spoon of pudding that Saturn just gulped down was the same spoon that Neptune was eating out of with the pudding cup. This obviously meant that if anybody (especially a certain of pair of time travellers) just happened by, they would _totally_ get the wrong idea.

Saturn would jump up from her spot in a fit, clearly not pleased with Neptune's usual antics, and was ready to (once again) try and beat the Goddess. Naturally, Neptune was already aware of this and also got up from her spot and ran away fast through the few trees in Virtua Forest. In truth, Sega Saturn had originally planned to just get to work by herself the quiet remote location in this part of Virtua Forest with a small picnic mat. Obviously, Neptune just had to catch the Sega Hard Girl wandering into the forest and follow along to cause trouble.

"Gaah, Neptune!" Sega Saturn shouted, as Neptune already ran away laughing. Most of the time when the two met, it usually ended up something like this, and it was these times that Sega Saturn wished that they still had a battle to fight. Yet, she did not really want to cause too much trouble with another battle since she would risk changing history and seeing the pair of time travellers (plus their bike) again.

At the same time though, it was not as if Sega Saturn disliked the company from Neptune though, as most of the time she worked by herself and even felt a bit lonely at times. Even though she has her fair share of followers as a Sega Hard Girl, sometimes she could not help but feel a disconnect between herself and the people. Neptune, on the hand, had no problem connecting with the general populace, and it was as if she had always been involved and invested in the lives of the people. Perhaps this was what irritated Sega Saturn though, that despite all that she tried to do, Neptune always seem to get more approval from people. In fact, the one time that she wanted the people to see the duel between Neptune and herself, the people almost came as if under command from her rather than by choice.

Sega Saturn sighed as she looked up at the bright blue skies from her location, it was such a nice day and yet she was preoccupied with some work all by herself in the middle of the now quiet forest. Now that Neptune was gone, she really felt how quiet and lonely this was. Admittedly, she had now also thought about the spoonful of pudding that Neptune forced her to eat as well, it certainly was delicious, had she not been focused on chasing Neptune away (Or thinking the fact that it was an indirect kiss at that!) she would have definitely enjoyed it more.

About one week later, both Sega Saturn and Neptune were back at the same location in Virtua Forest again, and once again, it was supposed to be a quiet time to work but Neptune somehow always seem to find a way to catch the Sega Hard Girl while venturing into the forest. Unlike the encounter a week ago though, Neptune was just happy to lay down on the picnic mat and enjoy some pudding casually. After a short and unproductive time of working on a new game, Sega Saturn had backed off after not being able to concentrate on her work. Yet, the moment she lay down, she noticed a hand offering a cup of pudding to her.

"You certainly look bummed out, why not enjoy a cup of pudding?" Neptune said.

"Oh fine..." Sega Saturn replied, reluctantly taking the pudding, having just ran out of ideas for her game and actually needing a good break. Still, when she took the pudding she was reminded of the fact that Neptune forcibly fed her the pudding from last week and instantly her face reddened a little bit. Still, she sat up and tried to relax with some pudding. Indeed, it was no mystery why Neptune loved this kind of pudding, it really was that good.

"Hey... Are you all right Saturn? Your face is kinda red..." Neptune noted, one of the rare times where she would notice the small details, and probably at the worst possible time too.

"What? I-I am perfectly fine!"

"Reaaaaally? You don't look so well you know..."

"(Ugh! This idiot, doesn't she know that this was all her fault!?)" Sega Saturn internally yelled, still flustered by Neptune's antics. Unfortunately, while she was thinking, Neptune had drawn her face closer to inspect her condition, which only cause Saturn's face to turn a even darker shade of red.

"Oh my, do you have a fever or somethin? Maybe you're workin way too hard and need some time off."

"N-no, just... shut up, you wouldn't know anything about work..." Sega Saturn replied, clearly not in the best state of mind with Neptune around.

"Oh but I do know about how hard the work is, that's why you need to learn how to relax sometimes! I know, why don't we go to Toypolis tomorrow to unwind? It's the perfect place when you're feeling stressed out!"

"I... am not interested in that, who has the time for that?"

"Ah com'on! Nothing wrong with a little down time, I know you can definitely use it, so I'll meet you there by tomorrow afternoon!" Neptune concluded, before taking her leave for the day.

Of course, Sega Saturn wanted to protest this, but for whatever reason, she could not. Since Neptune already had made plans like that, there was no real way to get out of it now, and it would be quite mean to just not show up. Sighing, Sega Saturn relaxed a bit and just sat there, because spending some time away from work and going to Toypolis could be fun, never mind that it sounded like going on a date.

The very next day, Sega Saturn arrived at the designated location in Toypolis and not surprisingly, Neptune was already there waiting for her. Having secured peace in this era, the monsters had been cleared out and just like an amusement park, there were people going about the whole area and making it a very lively place.

"Heeeeey Saturn!" Neptune waved, happy to see the Sega Hard Girl did not run away.

"How did I ever let you convince me to a place like this?" Sega Saturn asked, a little unnerved with all the bustling activity of the Toypolis floor.

"Oh com'on, we're here to enjoy ourselves, so lighten up and let's go~" Neptune said, grabbing Saturn by the hand and running off, despite the protests of the latter.

Naturally though, most of the day was spent playing at the arcade besides the occasionally food run to the other end of the floor. Still, Sega Saturn could hardly keep up with Neptune, mostly because she was not used to this sort of thing. Even more strange was that of course, the people around the area recognised both of them being the Sega Hard Girl and Goddess on their era, and they were just casually playing games. Not that she would really have time to think about her public image, as Saturn was trying to keep up with Neptune going around doing whatever she wished on this playground of sorts.

"Grrr, not yet, I can still go for another round!" Sega Saturn said, having lost just another match in the arcade game to Neptune.

"Haha, you're welcome to challenge me anytime~" Neptune bragged, having much more experience at the game and giving her the edge over Saturn in most of their bouts.

After a few more hours at the arcade and as Toypolis was emptying out of people, both Sega Saturn and Neptune saw down near the centre of the place exhausted from both running around and playing the arcade for an extended amount of time.

"I don't think I've ever played this much games before... I am actually tired!" Sega Saturn said, feeling the mental exhaustion like she never had before.

"Hehe, this is what's so fun about this place, aren't you glad you came along with me instead of being by yourself all the time?" Neptune teased.

"Oh shut up, I..."

"Oh com'on, I know you don't do this too often, relax a little!"

"Hmmm, fine... but still... why do you always involve me with your slacking off?"

"Well, you seem so lonely sometimes, I just couldn't leave you like that... Besides... I... like you as well..."

"I see... huh! Wait, _what_!?" Sega Saturn exclaimed, turning to face Neptune after hearing what sounds like a confession. The tiredness she had from earlier was pushed away with the adrenalin energising her now.

Of course, Neptune tried to avoid direct eye contact as it was her that had a shade of red on her cheeks this time. The Goddess then smiled and responded again, "I just could sorta tell that you were not the most honest person with your feelings sometimes..."

"Well, I... that's not..." Sega Saturn stuttered, having to respond to something so unexpected from Neptune all of a sudden, the emotional high causing her to remember the times that Neptune would always tease her and causing a reaction in the form of a red face.

"Oh don't deny it, I just sorta figured, I mean... we're both in a position where we have to do something for the people to enjoy games, it really would be easier to just get along you know? That's why I never wanted to fight you, I just... wanted to be there for you." Neptune admitted, trying to hide the red glow from her face now.

Of course, Sega Saturn had not fared much better, with her own face reddened and also an increased heart beat, she was almost at a loss for words. "U-ugh! You idiot, w-why would you say something like that? We're not supposed to..." she trailed off, wanting to say that they should be enemies, but the fact is that they were no longer.

"I kinda know what you're saying, but... if you don't want to continue things like this, we don't have to anymore..." Neptune said, backing off a bit.

In the next moment, Sega Saturn stood up, it was true that she did have a hard time projecting her thoughts especially around Neptune. Now was not the time to hesitate though, as she did want to stay with Neptune and so quickly reaching out she grabbed onto Neptune's hand before the Goddess could slip away anymore. "Neptune... wait a second. I... am not good with this stuff, but..."

"Yea..?" Neptune replied, listening with anticipation to what Saturn might say. In the end though, Saturn could not muster out any words within the tension and with a red face she looked at Neptune, who saw the Sega Hard Girl getting a little tear eyed.

Still, what Saturn showed on her face was enough to tell Neptune that she wanted her to stay with her. For how tough Saturn tried to act, Neptune had effectively broken through to her and now she only wanted assurance. Seeing as how the Sega Hard Girl was shaking all over, Neptune took over, and pulled Saturn towards herself in a hug while whispering some sweet words into her ear while Saturn held Neptune close.

 **Sometime way later in the modern era...**

The Nepbike continued to operate at full power, carrying both IF and Segami through the paradise land that they had all worked so hard to restore to this era. For whatever reason though, they were all still travelling together in this era, even though this Neptune should have been reintegrated back into history and Segami ascended back to whatever place she came from. Nevertheless, the Nepbike just continued onwards as usual with her occasional commentary.

"Well, looks like another day for travelling, so where are we gonna go?" Nepbike asked.

"Just take us out by the country side, we have yet to see much of this world in that area... but seriously Nep, I thought you'd be gone by now..." IF replied, still less than pleased that Neptune and the eggplant colour is inhabiting her beloved bike.

"Well hey, don't be so cold, you know you can depend on me for all-Whoa!" Nepbiked said as she came to a screeching halt.

"Hey! What was that for crap bike!?" Segami complained, almost having fallen off.

"Yeah, what the hell Nep?"

"Look over there! Was _that_ there from before?" Nepbike replied, but not really being able to point out anything.

Still, IF and Segami looked over the horizon, and surely enough, there was a large structure that looked like an altar just a bit ways off from Toypolis (now kept in contact due to the peaceful era). Curious as why they never saw it before, the party closed in on the altar and to their surprise, in the centre was two statues one of Saturn and Neptune, holding hands.

"Wait, just what is this!?" IF said, noticing the rather irregularity.

Meanwhile, Segami walked up and read the inscription in front of the statue, "These statues are here as a reminder of the everlasting peace between the Goddesses and Sega Hard Girls to work together in unity for the people. It is also dedicated to the day that Sega Hard Girl Saturn and the Goddess Neptune confessed their feelings for one another and solidified the pact between the two groups."

There was a brief moment of silence as the party processed what was just read, and in the next moment they reacted:

"WHAT!?" IF and Segami exclaimed.

"Oh go me!" Nepbike cheered on.

"Wait wait wait, What the _hell_ is this supposed to mean? The Nep and Saturn from that era became an item!?" IF questioned.

"Yep! Exactly as it was supposed to be!"

"Supposed to be? That's... not how history was supposed to play out! I also didn't know you had a thing for her..." Segami replied.

"Oh you know, we're both kinda like Goddesses or whatever, and she was always working by herself and such, I couldn't leave her alone. Besides, if it wasn't for the Time Eater causing us to fight I definitely would have made sure I got a happy ending like that too. The other big thing is that she kinda acts like Noire, with those twintails and all, and you know, a change from the normal NepuNowa that people are always used to seeing..." Nepbike explained, but making _no_ sense whatsoever.

"Uh... right, so who's this 'Noire' supposed to be?"

"Oh don't worry about that, just some scrub Tsundere. Just think of her as an incompetent version of Saturn with red evil eyes, hehe..."

 **And finally, in some very distant place across time and space called the 'Hyperdimension' in the Lastation basilicom...**

"ACHOOO!"

"Noire? Did you catch a cold?" Uni asked, being surprised from the sudden outburst.

"No, it wasn't that, I just felt something... strange, from far _far_ away..." Noire responded, unsure of what could have possibly caused her to sneeze in such a manner.


End file.
